


Palomar Mountain Senate Retreat

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I shared this with my co-workers, Nature Is Beautiful, Poetry, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: I am here/where the earth touches the clouds/Fire-scarred trees line the way/but there is new, strong growth as well





	Palomar Mountain Senate Retreat

I am here where   
the earth touches the clouds

Fire-scarred trees line the way  
but there is new, strong growth as well

Let this retreat be a forging of all of us together  
as one family, one tribe

We are different people,  
but as a forest is the whole of a group of trees

We are one organization

**Author's Note:**

> Written on October 5, 2018 in the hopes that the group of people for student government work well together.


End file.
